Sun, Sand and Clashing Personalities
by princess-m
Summary: Hermione and her parents own a holiday house on a small island. They go there over the summer holidays and Hermione meets up with none other than Draco Malfoy. Please read and review K rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione! Are you nearly ready to leave?" yelled Mr. Granger.  
  
"Yes. I'll be down in a moment," she called back. Turning around, she took one last look over her room to make she hadn't forgotten any books she might need to take. When she was satisfied she had remembered everything she needed, she turned and bustled down the stairs, suitcase in her hand.  
  
"What have you got in this thing?" asked her father feeling how heavy the case was.  
  
"Well, I packed a few books for light reading," she said.  
  
"Hermione," said her father vaguely amused "You only get to come on holiday with us once a year, are you honestly going to spend your whole vacation reading?"  
  
"Of course not," she said "I haven't been to Leona Island in two years I'm planning to enjoy myself, but it is a long drive there, I'll need something to amuse myself,"  
  
"Fair enough," sighed Mr. Granger.  
  
The Grangers owned a holiday house on Leona Island and Hermione was extremely excited to be going back there after so long. She'd been unable to go while she was at Hogwarts but finally summer holidays had come around and she was free to do what she wanted. Last year she went to the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and Ron and the Weasleys'. It'd been great fun and they'd invited her to go again this year but she turned them down because she'd wanted to spend the time with her family. Just then Mrs. Granger entered the kitchen. "Are we ready to go now?" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione and her father in unison.  
  
"Excellent," said her mother "Okay then. Out to the car,"  
  
About half an hour into the car trip Hermione gave a gasp. "Oh no! I forgot one of my books!"  
  
He father gave a snort "You've got enough books to last the whole vacation Hermione,"  
  
It was true she did, but she was going to need this particular book for school this year. "Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter. I'll have enough time to read it when we get back I suppose," she said.  
  
For the rest of the car trip she kept her nose buried in a book and it was only when the car stopped that she realized that they were nearly there. They got out of the car and headed over to the wharf. They had to catch a boat over to the island. A short time later her father returned with a man who was going to take them over to the island.  
  
The water was a bit choppy but it was a lovely day. Hermione liked the sensation of the wind on her face as they raced across the water. When they reached the island they walked the short distance to their holiday house.  
  
Hermione stood and admired it for a moment. It was a beautiful house. It wasn't big but it didn't matter because it was so charming. Hermione loved coming here when she was a little girl and she found now, it was still one her favourite places in the whole world. They went inside the house and Hermione went straight to her room to unpack. Her room looked empty but once she'd unpacked it looked better. Just about everything in the room was pink, the walls, the curtains and the bedspread. It used to be her favourite colour. The room made her feel like a little girl, so innocent. She smiled before she left the room and went back to the kitchen. Her parents were in there having a drink.  
  
"Would you like something Hermione? There's not a lot, we'll have to go shopping this afternoon but you could have some juice or something," asked her mother.  
  
"No thank you," answered Hermione. "I think I might go a for a walk on the beach if that's okay,"  
  
"That's just fine," her mother replied smiling.  
  
She left the house and headed down the track t the beach. She could hear the waves crashing and smell the salt water.  
  
Once she was there she took off her shoes and walked barefoot along the beach. She used to have walks like this with her mother. They'd come down and build sandcastles and have water fights, it was so much fun. The beach was quiet and she'd only seen a few people since they'd arrived on the island. She walked down closer to the water and let the water wash over her feet. It was very relaxing.  
  
Eventually she decided she should go back up to the house and see what her parents were up to. She approached the house and put her key in the lock, but as she was about to turn the handle she heard something that made her blood run cold.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" her father yelled. She heard her mother crying. In between sobs she replied  
  
"I'm sorry, if you could've just been around more it wouldn't have happened,"  
  
" I don't care! It did happen, what is Hermione going to think?" her father yelled back with as much rage as before.  
  
"Please," said her mother in a pitiful voice "Leave Mione out of this,"  
  
"No, she's part of this family, it's going to affect her!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, her hand was shaking as she removed the key from the lock and backed away from the door. Trembling she ran down the steps and away from the house, back down to the beach.  
  
By the time she got there her tears were flowing down her face, she was a mess. She'd never heard her parents fight like that before. She walked down the beach some more trying to clear her head.  
  
'What had they been fighting about?' she asked herself over and over. She had no idea. It sounded so terrible. Thinking about it made her eyes well up with tears again. As she was wiping them away she crashed into someone, making her fall back onto the sand.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled looking up. Her apologetic look turned to one of horror when she realized who she was looking up at. It was none other that Draco Malfoy.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just writing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione said in shock.  
  
"Granger," he said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped at him.  
  
A smirk came across his face. "Why is it any of your business, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione cringed. She hated it when he called her that. "Because this is my vacation and I don't remember inviting you along to ruin it," she retorted.  
  
"Well if you must know, Father has been requested to stay here by the Ministry. He's on assignment," Draco said.  
  
"So. How long exactly will you be here?" Hermione asked  
  
"3 weeks," replied Draco.  
  
"Great. This is just great," muttered Hermione under her breath. She would be here for 3 weeks as well and now Draco was there. 'He's gonna destroy my vacation, I can feel it,' she thought.  
  
"Are you done wasting my time now, I have things to do you know," Malfoy said.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry to waste your precious time," Hermione spat back at him.  
  
With that Draco turned around and walked off. As he walked he realized he hadn't insulted her about her puffy eyes. He turned to say something but she was already walking away up the beach. 'I wonder why she was crying,' thought Draco 'Not that I care,' he added to himself.  
  
Hermione walked back down the beach towards her house. She was furious at Malfoy. 'If he tries anything, I'll kill him,' she thought. 'This is my vacation and I'm going to have fun,' she reassured herself.  
  
When she got to the door she listened hard but all she heard was the TV. She put her key in the lock and turned her ears still listening. She heard nothing so she turned the knob and went inside. Her parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. She breathed a sigh of relief, 'whatever it was they must have worked it out,' she thought.  
  
"Hi honey, How was your walk?" asked her mother.  
  
"Fine," she replied remembering her encounter with Malfoy, "Well it was interesting,"  
  
"That's good," said her father with a smile.  
  
"We're going to go to the store and get some food and supplies for the house. Would you like to come?" asked her mother.  
  
"Uh. No I think I'll just stay here, I'm kind of worn out from my walk," said Hermione excusing herself.  
  
"Yes, you were gone quite a while," said her father.  
  
"I was enjoying myself," she lied.  
  
A short time later Hermione's parents left. She turned on the radio and sang along to the song on the radio. She liked to sing. Never in public, just when she was by herself, like now. She danced around the house till she was worn out. She turned off the radio and sat down. She started writing a letter to Harry and Ron. She couldn't wait to hear what they had to say when she told them Draco was here. This is what she wrote:  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
We arrived on Leona Island today and you'll never believe who is here. I went down to the beach for a walk and ran straight into Malfoy! He gave me some story about how his father is here because of work or something. I can't believe it. He better not ruin my vacation, you know how much I was looking forward to it. Well anyway off that subject. How is everyone? Well I hope. You didn't have to put any spells on your Aunt and Uncle to let you go did you Harry? Well I better go now. I hope you enjoy the Quidditch.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
She missed her friends and hoped they'd send back quickly. Hermione's parents returned from the shops with lots of food and supplies. It was getting late. It'd been a long day. Hermione was looking forward to her first full day on the island. She ate dinner with her family, read her book and then fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short I couldn't think of anything to write. I promise the next one will be longer, and more interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just writing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione awoke early the next morning to the sound of the waves splashing at the beach. The sun was up and beaming through her window. It was going to be a lovely day. The smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs being cooked lured her out of her room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Sunshine," said Mr. Granger brightly, while flipping eggs.  
  
"Morning Dad," she replied.  
  
She sat down at the kitchen table next to her mother and poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Do you have anything planned today?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Well," said Hermione looking out the window "It's a beautiful day, I might go down the beach again for a swim,"  
  
"That does sound nice," replied Mrs. Granger.  
  
Mr. Granger came over to the table with the food he'd cooked. Hermione grabbed some pancakes and began eating. They didn't usually have big breakfasts but her dad must have been feeling creative or something, whatever it was Hermione enjoyed it. After breakfast she went and had a shower and got ready for the beach. She put on her favourite dress over her bathers, slipped on her sandals and grabbed a towel. She went back downstairs. Her parents were still at the table.  
  
"Would you like to come down the beach as well?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Oh no but thank you," said her mother "You know I hate the way the sand sticks to me and gets everywhere,"  
  
"Maybe another day Mione," said her father with a polite smile.  
  
"Okay then well I'm gonna get going then," said Hermione.  
  
"Alright. Don't stay out too late, be back by 5:30pm," her father said.  
  
"I'll probably be sick of the beach by then," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
With that she left the house and headed down the track to the beach.  
  
There were a few people at the beach mainly small kids and their parents, swimming and building sandcastles. Hermione walked away from them, she wanted some peace and quiet to swim by herself. Finally when she found a place to her liking she took her dress off and ran into the ocean. It was freezing cold but Hermione didn't care, she dived straight under.  
  
Further up the beach Draco Malfoy was taking a walk when he saw the most beautiful girl swimming in the water. He stood in awe. She could've been a mermaid. Her hair, her body, those legs, they were perfect, just perfect. She turned around and Draco gasped. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He squinted in the sunlight. It was. it was Hermione. He immediately forgot his thoughts and continued to walk, starring directly at the ground.  
  
Hermione continued swimming. She came up for air and noticed someone walking past. It was Malfoy. He was looking at the ground like he'd seen something really interesting there. He didn't seem to notice she was there, which was fine with her. She was happy to avoid another confrontation with Malfoy.  
  
About 20 minutes later she was frozen to the bone and decided it would be best to get out of the water. She went and sat on her towel and looked out at the water. It was inspiring how beautiful it was. She got up dried off and put her dress back on and started walking up the beach.  
  
She knew where she was headed. When she was little her father took her a short way down the coast. There were the most magnificent rock cliffs, with caves in them. They'd spent the whole day exploring them. She'd had a great time. Her parents probably wouldn't be happy if they knew she was going up there alone because it was a dangerous place with all its cliffs and sharp rocks but she didn't care. She'd be careful  
  
It took her at least half an hour to even be able to see them. She'd been worried for a moment that she was lost but she was relieved to see them up ahead. When she reached the bottom of the cliffs she momentarily contemplated going back to get her dad but then she gathered her courage and began to climb.  
  
She couldn't be bothered going all the way back anyway. She quickly came to a stop in a small cave. She wasn't tired so she continued climbing. It was extremely hard and about half way up she was relieved to find a larger cliff she could sit on and rest. Even from that height, the view was amazing, but Hermione wanted to see it all. A few minutes later she gathered her strength and started climbing once again. She stopped once more and then climbed the rest of the way to the top. Once there she collapsed on the ground. She closed her eyes for a moment and then sat up.  
  
The view was breath taking. She could see nearly the whole island here. Hermione sat on top of the cliffs for at least and hour before she even considered climbing down. She stood up and walked to the edge, it was a long way down. She felt nervous, it would be more dangerous going down than coming up she thought. Taking a deep breath she stepped over the edge of the cliff and almost instantly her foot slipped. She gave a scream but someone grabbed her arm and dragged her back up before she fell.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Are you enjoying this so far? I hope so. Please review so I can know your thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too mean! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank You all for your reviews. They were very helpful. I'm sorry that some of you found it hard to read because there were no paragraphs. I've fixed that up a bit. It's my first fanfic so just stay with me. Also feel free to contribute ideas for the story, as I don't have a definite idea as to where it's headed yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Get off me!" she cried prying his hands off her arm. It was Malfoy.  
  
'That smirk' came across his face.  
  
"Is that the way you normally treat someone who's just saved your life, Granger?" he asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You did not just save my life," she said regaining her balance "I would have been perfectly fine,"  
  
"Perfectly fine?" he laughed, "Your idea of perfectly fine is sprawled unconscious or dead at the bottom of a cliff, is it?"  
  
Hermione scowled. He had saved her life and she knew it, she just didn't want to admit it to him. She could imagine how he'd parade around the school saying how she was weak, how he'd saved her life and god only knows what else.  
  
"Why did you help me? You don't like me, that's for sure. I think you would have been very happy to see me fall down that cliff," asked Hermione, suddenly curious. She could have sworn for a second he didn't know what to say, but with a quick glance at the ground he renewed his composure and said,  
  
"We might not get along Granger, but I wouldn't just let you die,"  
  
Hermione nodded, she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" Draco said in his usual cocky tone.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned back towards the cliff face. She stepped over the edge and this time found a place to rest her feet. As she made her way down she noticed Draco following her. He better not be following me she thought to herself. She returned her attention to climbing down. She didn't want to make any bigger fool of herself in front of Malfoy. Eventually she reached the ground. It was a big relief to be there. Malfoy had also reached the ground.  
  
"You didn't have to follow me back down you know," Hermione commented.  
  
"What makes you think I'd be following you? It is the only way down," he replied.  
  
As they had been climbing down the cliff, neither one of them had noticed the black, thunderous clouds piling up in the sky. All of a sudden the sky opened up and it was as if all the water in the world had been gathered up and dumped on them. They were soaked before they even had time to react.  
  
Draco thought fast, and remembered all the caves around the base of the cliff. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled into the nearest cave he could see.  
  
"What are you doing!" Hermione cried pulling her hand away quickly. Draco gave her a confused look.  
  
"Didn't you notice it was raining out there?' he asked.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said her face going red, "Yeah," She hoped in the darkness of the cave he wouldn't notice. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed. She felt awkward. She didn't know whether should say something to Draco or just stay in silence and if she were going to say something, what would it be?  
  
Outside thunder rumbled and the sky was lit up with lightning. Hermione jumped at one particularly loud boom. Draco laughed.  
  
"Scared, are you Granger?" he asked amused. She looked over in his direction. Ever since she was a little girl she'd been terrified of storms. Her fear wasn't as bad now but they still made her nervous. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, she'd just have wait till it stopped.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," said Draco. Hermione took in her breath.  
  
"No Draco, I'm not scared," she replied. He was taken back by her use of his first name.  
  
"Not even a little bit?' he asked, walking over and sitting next to her on the floor of the cave "Because you look scared,"  
  
Hermione didn't reply, her teeth were chattering so much. She was wet, cold and scared. Things couldn't get much worse, although strangely having Draco there made her feel safer.  
  
The thunder boomed louder and it got darker and darker. Hermione looked at the ground trying to distract herself from the noise. Next to her Draco took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Lumos," he whispered and the room lit up. Hermione looked at Draco and saw he had his wand.  
  
"What do you have your wand with you for?" Hermione said even though she was relieved to have some light. Draco didn't answer her. She looked up to see him staring at her. He looked away quickly. Hermione frowned; he was acting very odd today.  
  
They sat there in silence. Eventually the storm calmed down a bit and Hermione contemplated going home. When she stood to leave Draco did as well.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Home," she replied. Draco's words from earlier flashed through her mind, 'Well, aren't you going to thank me?' He had saved her life today and stayed with her during the storm.  
  
"Draco," she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank You,"  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Everything you've done for me today, you didn't have to do any of it, to be honest I'm not quite sure why you did," she explained to him.  
  
He walked over to where she was standing and did the last thing she ever would have expected. He tried to kiss her. Hermione gasped, pushed him away and then turned and ran from the cave leaving Draco there alone and very confused.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I won't take too long to update again I hope so you won't have to wait long to find out what happens. Please Review and tell me any ideas or criticism you have. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks again for all the reviews I've received. Remember the fight between Hermione's parents? If anyone has any ideas on how I should follow that up, could you let me know coz I haven't thought of anything good yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione ran down the beach. She was upset, angry and mainly very confused. What would make Draco want to kiss her? She didn't know. He'd been nice. well civil to her all day, but that shouldn't have changed anything between them. Maybe it was just some sick, cruel joke. Hermione convinced herself it was that. He couldn't really have feelings for her after the way he'd treated her for the past 5 years.  
  
Eventually she made her way back to the house. She let herself in. Her parents weren't there; she found a note on the kitchen table.  
  
Gone exploring, be home later. Love Mum and Dad  
  
Next to that note was a letter addressed to her. It was from Harry and Ron.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You've got to be kidding! Draco's there! Well that's strange, have you spoken to him since we last heard from you? Hopefully not, for your sake. So how is your vacation? We're having a great time. We're leaving tonight for the quidditch. To answer your question, No, Harry didn't have to put spells on his aunt and uncle. They seemed quite happy to get rid of him for the rest of the summer. Well write back when you have time, we'll reply when we get home.  
  
Love Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione wished for a moment she'd gone to Ron's for the summer instead of the island. Draco was ruining her vacation and it was only the second day. How on earth would she put up with him for three weeks? 'I'll just have to stay out of his way' she thought, but knew it was almost impossible on an island this small. She'd just have to face him.  
  
Meanwhile back down on the beach Draco was walking back from the cliff. He had so many thoughts racing through his mind. Why had he tried to kiss her? Why did she run away? Did he have feelings for her? She'd looked so innocent and sweet. When she'd thanked him, something changed in his heart, which he couldn't explain.  
  
Then a whole new bunch of thoughts crowded his mind. But she's a Mudblood. What would his father think (or do) if he knew he had feelings for her? But it was his life and he could make his own decisions, and if he liked Hermione, then nothing would change that. Or could it? Draco had no idea what to think or do.  
  
Hermione had fled from him when he tried to kiss her and that wasn't a very good sign that she was interested.  
  
Back at her house Hermione was still thinking similar thoughts. She couldn't get the earlier events out of her mind. What if he did like her? Did she like him? If she didn't why was she thinking about it so much? But come on, this was Draco she was talking about, the one who'd insulted, tormented and made fun of her for years, why would he suddenly change that way?  
  
She couldn't answer any of her questions and decided to find out the answers for herself. She headed back out the door and down to the beach to find Draco.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter was short again but I promise the next one will be longer and a lot more interesting. A lot of questions will be answered. Please Review. ( 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I personally didn't really like the last chapter, but I promise this one is a lot better. Also sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with schoolwork and rehearsals for my school production, which is coming up very soon, so anyway I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hermione walked quickly down to the beach. She needed to get the answers to her questions before she went crazy thinking about it. As she was approaching the beach, she saw him. Immediately anger bubbled up inside of her. She felt so many emotions at that moment it made her feel dizzy.  
  
She recovered and marched over to him, he turned around and smirked at her.  
  
"Couldn't stay away from me could you?" he asked.  
  
She scowled.  
  
"Why'd you do it, Malfoy?" she asked. His eyes shifted mysteriously.  
  
"Why not?" he asked back.  
  
"Why not! Because I hate you and you hate me!" she cried.  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to see how you'd react," he said.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Hermione softly.  
  
"What do want to believe? That I did it because I liked you? Really Granger, Are you that stupid?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione was furious.  
  
"I'm not stupid," she said, "But really, why?"  
  
Draco paused.  
  
"I don't know," he said, while kicking sand around with his feet.  
  
"Well do you like me? Or was it some kind of joke?" she began asking him.  
  
"I don't know!" he yelled at her, causing some people nearby to look over at them, "Don't you understand? I'm as confused as you are," he said more softly.  
  
"I don't understand any of this," said Hermione.  
  
"Look, I don't either, so it's probably better if you just keep out of my way," he said.  
  
"I don't know, it's a pretty small island," said Hermione knowing it would be impossible.  
  
"Just, try," he said and turned and walked away from her.  
  
"I will," she said, but he didn't hear her.  
  
Hermione stuck by what she'd said. For the next few days she stayed at home with her parents most of the time, only venturing out to check the mail or get some air. She read a few books and had a good time just relaxing by herself.  
  
At the end of her first full week on the island Mrs. Granger came and sat next to her daughter on the couch.  
  
"Hi honey," she said.  
  
"Oh hi mum," replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Fine," said Hermione giving her mother a puzzled look, "Why?"  
  
"Oh well it's probably nothing, but I'd noticed you hadn't been out for the past few days. I just thought something might be wrong," she said.  
  
"Oh that. Um, I'm okay really," Hermione reassured her mother.  
  
"Go down to the beach then, or into town, enjoy yourself instead of keeping yourself cooped up in the house all day,"  
  
Since Hermione didn't want her mother to worry, she put down her book and agreed to go out for a walk.  
  
Hermione walked down to the local shops. There wasn't much really, just a general store that sold food and supplies, a small gift shop and a milk bar. Hermione went into the gift shop and brought a postcard, she'd write to Harry and Ron when she got home. After that she decided to head down to the beach. She had nothing else to do.  
  
In the back of her mind she wondered whether it was a good idea. 'It's not like Draco owns the island, I can go to the beach if I want to' she thought.  
  
When she got there, there was no one in site. She sat down on the sand and enjoyed the sun and the sea breeze. It felt good to be outside, after being in for days. Hermione looked up the beach and her stomach turned. Draco was there, but her wasn't alone. Hermione squinted and finally recognized the other man as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She wanted to move but something inside wouldn't let her. She wished she could hear what they were talking about. 'Probably planning this years attack on Hogwarts,' thought Hermione. She watched them some more. Nothing much happened until Lucius grabbed Draco's arm, said something, and then shoved him away and walked off.  
  
Draco turned and walked in her direction his head hanging towards the ground. When he passed where she was sitting, she didn't even think he saw her. He seemed extremely distracted. Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, so she waited a minute and then stood and followed Draco up the beach.  
  
He was going in the general direction of cliff, but before he got there he stopped and sat down in the sand. He looked over and saw Hermione. She realized it'd been pretty stupid of her to follow him out in the open where he could see he so easily.  
  
In her mind she turned to leave, but her feet started to walk towards him. 'Damn feet! You're going the wrong way,' she thought.  
  
"Hi," she said unable to meet his gaze.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over here, I'll go," she started.  
  
"No, I mean, um, you don't have to leave if you don't want," he said looking away. Hermione could've sworn the slightest shade of pink came into his pale cheeks but it was hard to tell. She frowned. This wasn't the Malfoy she knew. Beneath his cold eyes there was warmth, she could see it, trying to break through. 'Snap out of it!' she scolded herself 'Why are you thinking this way?'  
  
Hermione sighed, which made Draco look up at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" he said with the faintest smirk resting on his features.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she replied trying to compose herself.  
  
She sat down on the sand near him. They sat in dead silence, except for the waves crashing behind them.  
  
"Hermione, Can I ask you something?" he said uncertainly.  
  
"I suppose so, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Um, you know about the other day, in the cave, how we, um," he stuttered.  
  
"Yeah," she said suddenly nervous.  
  
"How did, uh, what I'm trying to say is," he continued.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at him.  
  
"Did you feel anything for me?" he asked her.  
  
This took her completely off guard.  
  
"Well," she paused, "It was, different, very different, I don't really know how I felt. Why?"  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing." He said quickly, averting his eyes from her, "I've got to go," he said standing up. He began to walk off.  
  
Hermione stared after him and then it hit her. Draco liked her. Why else would he ask her all that stuff? This made her smile. For the first time she felt something other than hate towards him, she didn't know exactly what she felt yet, but she'd sort out her feelings eventually. Draco was already a long way down the beach, so Hermione started her walk home. Her holiday was definitely getting interesting.  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: are you enjoying it? I hope so. Well please review. Hopefully I won't take as long to update this time, but I'm still pretty busy so you never know. *lol* 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! *lol* I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I kind of abandoned the story but I read through it the other day and decided to keep it going. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting, I'll update as fast as I can from now on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Hermione returned home she took out her postcard to write to Harry and Ron, but then she paused. What would she say? Hi, How's life? Oh by the way Draco might like me. She couldn't see that going down too well. In fact, she hadn't really thought about what her friends would think. They would kill him. She thought for awhile and then wrote:  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
How was the Quidditch? Did you see anyone from school there? I'm so sorry I missed it. Maybe I'll come again next year. Well my holiday is going fine. I've been spending a lot of time at the beach. Well I've got to go now. Miss you heaps.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
It was short but she didn't know what else to write. She didn't lie, well not directly anyway. She just didn't tell them exactly what had been happening. It made her feel bad anyhow.  
  
She sat down to think. She couldn't come up with any other reasons why Draco would act the way he did. 'How do I feel?' she asked herself, but again and again she came up with the answer 'I don't know,' She didn't know if she could feel something for someone who had treated her so badly. 'But doesn't everyone deserve and second chance to prove themselves?' she thought. No, he'd had a million chances and he'd blown them all. Still, the past few days she'd seen a side of him that had never revealed itself before, and she was more than a little curious to know more about it.  
  
So many thoughts were crowding her mind. In the end she discarded them all and decided to go and talk to her mother. She was good at giving advice.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, are you busy?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all, what's on your mind?" she enquired.  
  
"Well, it's just, do you remember that boy from school I told you about? Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you didn't like him very much,"  
  
"Not at all, to be precise," she laughed, "Anyway, he's here, on the island but he's been, well, different towards me and I kind of get the feeling he likes me. I could be wrong but I'm not sure, it's so confusing,"  
  
"Ah," replied her mother with a smile, "Boy trouble,"  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks going red. She talked her mum about her problems a lot but usually they weren't about boys and such things.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Granger began, "I don't really know this boy, but I know he's been bad to you. Although people can change. Really all I can do I can do is tell you to follow your heart, and hopefully in the end everything will turn out okay,"  
  
"But how can I tell if I like him? Because I'm not sure that I do," Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't control your feelings Hermione. They're all yours, you'll have to work that one out by yourself," replied her mother.  
  
"Well, thanks," said Hermione and walked back into the lounge room.  
  
Her mother hadn't really told her anything she didn't already know but for some reason things felt clearer to her. She still didn't know how she felt and she'd just have to give it time to work everything out. It'd all come together eventually. Truth be known she'd probably look back on this trip and wonder what the hell she was thinking. That thought made her smile.  
  
A/N: Okay I know this chapter was dumb and short but I have nothing else to add to it. I'm planning for the story to get a lot more interesting and I have a pretty definite idea of where it's going now so if you didn't like this chapter don't worry I didn't really either. *lol* 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay well I'm hoping this chapter is gonna be good. Definitely better than the last one. Also just another note I'm going to stop putting Draco's point of view in and stick to Hermione. Please continue to review. I love hearing peoples opinions and ideas, so keep them coming! Okay well here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione was now past half way through her vacation, and even with the whole Draco thing, she had enjoyed herself. She hadn't spoken to Draco since their encounter on the beach a few days ago but she'd seen him from afar a couple of times. Once she swore he saw her too but he'd turned and walked away.  
  
She'd spend a lot of time with her parents and a good amount of time down the beach as well. She'd received a reply from Harry and Ron who were back from the Quidditch, which from their letter was obvious they enjoyed. Again she'd replied not saying anything about Draco even though they'd asked if she seen or, god forbid, talked to him. But the next letter they sent made her feel bad.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Is everything okay? It might be nothing, but the past couple of letters we received from you were rather short. Aren't you enjoying your holiday? And we've asked about Draco and you haven't answered our questions. It's just not like you Hermione. Say hello to your parents for us.  
  
Love Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione sighed. Maybe she should tell them everything that had been happening. Oh well she didn't have to reply right this moment anyway, she could have time to think about what she was going to say. She re-read their letter and then decided to get some air.  
  
She strolled down to the beach and sat down on the sand. She sat there for a while when suddenly she saw the shadow of someone approaching behind her. She turned and her stomach gave a jolt. It was Draco. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside her.  
  
"Do you want something?' asked Hermione, surprising herself at the rudeness in her voice. She guessed it was just habit.  
  
"Why would I want anything from you, Granger?" she replied in his normal sarcastic tone. This made Hermione want to explode.  
  
"I'm sick of this Malfoy! Of all these games! What are you trying to do? I mean first you save my life, then you kiss me, then you tell me to stay away from you and then you ask me a whole bunch of questions which make no sense, what's going on?" she cried exasperated.  
  
Draco stood up and Hermione followed.  
  
"Don't walk away from me! I want answers, now!" she said her voice full of anger.  
  
"No need to yell Hermione," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, but she couldn't help but notice the use of her first name.  
  
"I'm sorry," she replied, "I'm just confused Draco. I mean sometimes I feel like your attempting to be nice to me, it's just not like you,"  
  
Draco paused and looked down; Hermione could tell he was probably thinking about what she'd said. When he looked back up his eyes were different.  
  
"Well the other day, in the cave, I saw you in a different way, a way I'd never thought about before," he confessed, "I don't know why I did, it just happened, but it doesn't matter anyway," he stopped, "Unless, we could keep it a secret,"  
  
Hermione was disgusted. She didn't want to keep secrets from anyone, especially with someone she'd despised and wasn't even sure if she liked. There was no way she'd hide something like that from her family and of course her friends at school. It made her fell like he was ashamed to know her and she didn't want to feel that way.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No way Draco," she replied.  
  
He seemed surprised by her answer and then his face turned to stone.  
  
"I can make your life hell Granger, just you wait," he threatened her.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Whatever Draco. You know I thought I saw something in you, something good, but I was wrong, terribly wrong," she said and walked away back towards her house, leaving Draco on the beach with mixed emotions about what had just happened.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, had the clearest mind she'd had in days. She was still unsure about exactly how Draco felt, but she knew he didn't want to be associated with Muggles and for a while she'd forgotten that, his hate for Muggles and his family and how they'd react. In all she thought she'd made the right decision. Or had she?  
  
A/N: Okay well things are going to get a bit clearer for all of us in the next few chapters so just hang around. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I got Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix yesterday! I absolutely love it so far! Well anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Hermione continued to walk away she felt a pang of guilt. Draco had just basically told her he had feelings for her and she'd treated it like she didn't care. It must have been hard for him but she was completely rude and probably embarrassed him more than anything.  
  
She sighed. She'd neglected to think about why he'd want to keep it a secret. His father for one would kill him and Hermione didn't know if she wanted to get herself into anything that would make her life difficult, she didn't know if it would be worth it. She realized she was kind of admitting to herself that she had feelings for him. Strange feelings, uneasy feelings but they were there. She didn't know where they came from, or why she had them, it just happened, and as much as she hated it she couldn't control it. They were why whenever she didn't have anything to occupy herself he was always on her mind.  
  
Hermione stopped walking and turned around to head back down the beach. She didn't know what she'd say to him but he deserved to know she felt the same, or similar anyway. But much to her dismay, and relief, he'd already gone by the time she got back to where they'd been standing. She contemplated looking for him but decided against it. She'd see him again.  
  
She walked back home, her feelings jumbling around in her stomach. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad, laugh or cry. Everything was so mixed up. What was she going to tell Harry and Ron? They'd find out sooner or later. Hermione decided it'd have to be later, and in person. She didn't think she'd be able to explain everything in a letter. She'd probably get a Howler back.  
  
When she got home she curled up on the couch with a book and began to read. She wanted to forget everything for a while. Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep.  
  
A few hours later Hermione awoke to find it was getting dark. She'd slept the whole day away almost. She sat up and saw her parents sitting in the kitchen. She stood and walked over to them.  
  
"Oh you're up," smiled her mother.  
  
"You could've woken me you know," said Hermione groggily.  
  
"Sorry, you looked peaceful, we didn't want to disturb you," Mr. Granger replied.  
  
"It's okay,"  
  
Hermione told her parents she was going down the beach to watch the sunset. She kind of was but she was also thinking that maybe Draco would be down there so she could talk to him.  
  
When she got there, she saw nobody in sight. She walked away from the water and onto a nice patch of grass and sat down. She watched the sunset as she told her parents she would, it was nice glowing orange, yellow and red, sinking into the water.  
  
Out the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching. Someone with blonde hair, long, blonde hair. Lucius Malfoy. Hermione eyes widened as he spotted her.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" he drawled "What would a muggle born witch such as yourself be doing out at this time of day? It'll be dark soon," he added.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione, gathering her courage.  
  
"My doings are none of your business, Mudblood," he said walking towards her.  
  
Hermione backed away from him, her heart filling with fear. He was much more powerful than she was, and she'd put herself right in the face of danger.  
  
"I think you should just leave me alone," said Hermione still backing away.  
  
"And if I don't? What will you do?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
Hermione had no idea; she just wanted to get away. Suddenly her foot caught on something, she gave a painful cry and fell backwards. Someone ran up behind Lucius. It was Draco. He observed the situation quickly and said,  
  
"Father, What are you doing?"  
  
"Never you mind, Draco," Lucius said, with a smirk.  
  
"Leave her alone father," Draco said, quickly adding, "She's not worth our time,"  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows and then turned to Draco.  
  
"You're right," he said simply, then nodded to Draco and walked away. Draco gave Hermione a quick look, hesitating for a moment, and then he mouthed the words 'Hold on,' and walked away.  
  
She was left alone for a few minutes, it was rapidly getting dark and Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could wait, but a minute later Draco reappeared. He moved briskly to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her his voice full of concern.  
  
"Well, I hurt my leg a little when I fell but other that that I'm fine," she said.  
  
He stood up and gave her his hand and helped her up. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Thank you," she said sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry about my father, I'll take care of him," said Draco.  
  
"Please, I don't want to cause any trouble," she started but Draco placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You're not," he said softly.  
  
He walked with Hermione back to her house. She stopped to face him.  
  
"Um. well thanks again," she said.  
  
"It was nothing," he said "I should get going,"  
  
He began to walk off, when Hermione called,  
  
"Draco, wait!"  
  
He spun around to look at her.  
  
"I feel the same way," she said, "It's not just you,"  
  
He contemplated this for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," he said with a smile.  
  
"Goodnight,"  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review! I'll update this as soon as possible, so it won't be long. I hope you like it. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying this. Well anyway I'll keep on writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to find the sun beaming in her window. She remembered the night before and smiled. She still felt bad she hadn't said anything to Harry and Ron but at least she didn't have to worry about Draco anymore. Or at least she hoped.  
  
She had breakfast and got dressed. No matter what she did, Draco was constantly on her mind. He'd been so sweet to her last night, walking her home. He'd acted as though he really cared about her. She just hoped it wasn't an act. She liked this side of him.  
  
Once she was ready she walked outside into the bright sun and started down the path. She could hear the waves crashing and smell the sea salt. She felt slightly nervous at the thought that Draco might be down there but remembering how he was last night calmed her somehow.  
  
When she got down there she saw nobody and decided to head back up the cliffs to have another look around some of the caves. Last time she'd been up there she'd been so angry with Draco she didn't have time to explore.  
  
Once again the cliffs took her breath away. She couldn't believe she'd been brave enough to climb them. There was no way she would today. The wind was quite strong and she didn't want to risk it. Still, there were a lot of caves and crevices to see at the bottom.  
  
Hermione took her time looking around. Some of the caves were shallow while others were deep and dark. As she looked she tried to remember which cave it was Draco and herself had been in. It'd had all been such a blur she hadn't taken much in.  
  
Then, just as she entered one of the caves someone grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Hermione screamed in terror just as someone else gave a gasp,  
  
"Hermione! Oh god, I'm so sorry," Draco said rushing over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hermione rubbed her elbow and frowned,  
  
"I'll be okay. What were you doing?" she enquired.  
  
"I was exploring, I heard someone come in and I guess I just acted on impulse," he looked guilty, "I really am sorry Hermione,"  
  
She smiled and gave a laugh.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine,"  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Eventually Draco spoke up.  
  
"I have to leave tomorrow," he said.  
  
"What! But I thought you said," started Hermione.  
  
"I know," he cut her off, "But Father is finished his business here and there is really no reason for us to stay any longer,"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, her voice showing a hint of sadness.  
  
"Sad are you?" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, well, it's just that," she started to fumble her words and she could feel her face was flushed.  
  
Draco gave a laugh, which made Hermione stop. She'd never heard Draco laugh, at least not the way he just had.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"You're really cute when you're embarrassed," he said.  
  
Hermione felt her face get even warmer but she giggled anyway.  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight? I know there's not a lot of things to do, but we could think of something," he said, and then quickly began to add, "But I'd understand if you already had plans, or you didn't want to,"  
  
"Draco,"  
  
". Or we could just,"  
  
"Draco!" Hermione cried, half laughing at him, "I'd love to,"  
  
Draco smiled which made Hermione smile back.  
  
They walked back down the beach together until they reached the path to Hermione's house.  
  
"So, I'll see you later then?" asked Draco.  
  
"Definitely, What time?" she asked.  
  
"I'll come by about 7. Is that okay?" he asked.  
  
"That's fine," she said with a grin.  
  
She turned and walked away but a second later,  
  
"Hermione!" called Draco.  
  
She turned around. Draco blew her a kiss in the palm of his hand. Hermione giggled and pretended to catch the kiss. She gave him a wave and walked back home.  
  
A/N: Okay I thought that was very sweet. lol. Well please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing. It helps me write faster. Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So here goes this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing his for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione walked in the front door and immediately started to panic.  
  
What would she wear? Where would they go? What if this? What if that? She was nervous, excited and happy all at the same time. Hermione spotted her mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi!" she said bouncing into the room.  
  
Her mother looked up distracted.  
  
"Oh, hi honey, I didn't notice you'd come back, what's got you all excited?" she asked noticing Hermione smile.  
  
"Draco asked me to go out with him tonight," she said her grin growing even bigger, "That's okay isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it is," said her mother, "I'm glad to see you've worked things out,"  
  
"Well not everything is worked out," said Hermione her smile fading slightly, "There's still the problem of what Harry and Ron will say, or do,"  
  
"If they're your true friends, they'll understand and respect your feelings," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione gave a laugh.  
  
"We'll see about that," she said.  
  
She still had a few hours to kill before she needed to get ready. She tried reading but she couldn't concentrate, she tried sleeping but she wasn't tired and she tried listening to music but nothing could keep her attention for longer than a few minutes. She needed to calm down.  
  
She stood up and went over to her dresser, to decide what she would wear tonight. She wanted to look nice but not too dressy. She had no idea what they'd be doing so she had to be sensible while choosing an outfit.  
  
After trying on a million different outfits she finally decided on a nice pair of dark blue jeans with a pink and white peasant top. It was pretty but not too over the top. She found she'd wasted quite a bit of time deciding what to wear. She still had quite awhile till she had to be ready but at least it didn't feel so far away anymore.  
  
Finally Hermione seemed to calm down and with doing so the time seemed to go faster. Eventually the time came where she could get ready to go out.  
  
She went and took a long shower. Performed a spell to straighten her hair and changed into the outfit she'd chosen. She applied a bit of make-up, just so it looked natural. She was pleased with the end result. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on herself she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She heard her mother get the door as she bounded down the hall. When she reached it Draco was introducing himself to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Draco," Hermione heard her mother say.  
  
Draco turned and spotted Hermione.  
  
"Hi," he said, "You look wonderful,"  
  
Hermione blushed and her mother smiled.  
  
"Okay you two, have a great time, behave yourselves," she said ushering them out the door.  
  
"Right. Bye," called Hermione.  
  
They walked down the path and Hermione asked,  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"You'll see," Draco said smiling at her.  
  
He took her hand and led her down the beach, to where they'd been earlier. They talked about all kinds of things on the way, favourite foods, music, school and magic. Hermione was in absolute shock when he told her he'd read Hogwarts: A History.  
  
Finally they reached the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"Wait here," said Draco, running into one of the caves.  
  
Confused Hermione did what she was told and a minute later Draco came back out holding a basket.  
  
He smiled and said,  
  
"Sit down,"  
  
"What on earth?" Hermione said as she sat down.  
  
"Picnic," he said finally.  
  
"Oh wow!" Hermione understood now, "This is so nice,"  
  
"What can I say, I'm a nice guy," he said.  
  
Hermione gave him a rather pointed look, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Nice?" she said.  
  
Draco frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay well not to everyone,"  
  
"More like not to anybody," she said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm trying," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled at him for a moment before replying.  
  
"I know you are and I have no idea why, but it's good not having to fight with you," she said.  
  
They continued their food in peace until Draco stood up and held his hand out to Hermione.  
  
"Come on," he said beckoning for her to get up. She took his hand and stood up. They walked a bit further down the beach.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"No where in particular, I just felt like walking," he said.  
  
The bottom of Hermione's jeans got wet after she walked too close to the water. Draco laughed at her and she nearly pushed him in. They had the most fun together, doing things spontaneously, just for the fun of it. Hermione couldn't remember when she'd had more fun. Draco hid from her in some of the scrub, and just as Hermione was getting worried he came running at her from behind and scared the living daylights out of her.  
  
As it began to get dark, they walked back towards the cliff. Just as they approached it Draco put his hand over Hermione's eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
He didn't answer her, just kept leading her somewhere. Eventually they stopped walking and Draco uncovered her eyes.  
  
Hermione discovered they were inside a cave. She looked back around at Draco with a puzzled expression.  
  
"What's?" she started but he covered her mouth.  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed her, very gently on her lips. Once he backed away he whispered,  
  
"Please don't run away this time,"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him and then returned his kiss.  
  
Reluctantly, they walked back down the beach towards their houses.  
  
"I guess I won't see you until we go back to school," said Hermione miserably.  
  
"I guess not," said Draco, who'd seemed distracted while walking back.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her, somewhat studying her for a moment.  
  
"Perfect," he said leaning in to kiss her once more.  
  
Hermione smiled. He couldn't have used a better word. It had been perfect.  
  
"Goodnight Draco, I'll see you soon," she said.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione," he said.  
  
And with that he watched her walk up the beach away from him.  
  
A/N: Okay well I hoped you liked that. I'm not too excellent with romance so I hoped you liked it anyway. Well for anyone who's wondering, this story still has a fair way to go. I'm gonna get them back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron will find out about everything eventually. Well please review. I'll update soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay first of all I want to apologize for not updating for ages. I've been pretty busy lately but I'll try to get things going a bit faster. Thanks for all the reviews I've received; I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The last week of Hermione's vacation passed by without any problems. She finally replied to Harry and Ron, casually mentioning that Draco had left. The three of them were planning to meet up in Diagon Alley next week. She was really looking forward to seeing them, but she still wasn't sure how to break the news to them.  
  
Finally it was time to go home. She woke up early and packed her things. She hated to leave this place. Her vacation had definitely been interesting though. Very unexpected but it turned out okay.  
  
Early in the afternoon they took the boat back across to the mainland, and then returned to their car and drove the several hours to their home. Hermione found herself dozing off during the car trip. It made her realize how much her vacation had taken out of her. She looked forward to the few days she had until she had to go back to school.  
  
After a long boring day in the car they finally reached their home. Hermione was glad to see it.  
  
She spent the next few days very quietly, recovering from her trip. She kept in contact with Harry and Ron and they made their plans to meet up in Diagon Alley.  
  
On Thursday Hermione woke up early and carefully prepared her suitcase for school, making sure to remember all her books and supplies. She'd received her booklist when she'd gotten home. There were only a couple of new books she needed to get. She and her parents were planning to stay at the Leaky Cauldron that night and then go to Platform 9 ¾ the next day. Hermione wondered if she'd see Draco in Diagon Alley that day.  
  
Soon after she went downstairs. Her parents were both in the kitchen, neither of them looking very happy. Hermione assumed it was just the early morning and thought nothing of it. She poured herself and glass of juice and sat down at the table. Breakfast was relatively quiet, with only occasional comments.  
  
Eventually it was time to leave for London. Hermione piled all of her things into the car and took one last look at her house before she had to go. Maybe she'd come home for Christmas this year, she hadn't decided.  
  
The car trip into London was fairly uneventful as most car trips are. Hermione kept on checking to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything while her parents kept giving her constant reminders. After what felt like forever they reached London.  
  
Hermione led her parents to the Leaky Cauldron and from there they entered Diagon Alley.  
  
Diagon Alley was bustling with people as it always was at this time of year. There were students everywhere purchasing new school supplies. Hermione was supposed to be meeting Harry and Ron in half an hour. This gave her just enough time to go and get the new books she needed. Her parents went to check in at the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione headed down to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
As she was searching through the shelves for the books she needed, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Hermione!"  
  
She turned with a smile.  
  
"Hi Harry! How are you?" she asked giving him a hug.  
  
"I'm fine, you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm really well," she replied, "I'm looking for that new book we need this year for Transfiguration,"  
  
"It's over here," Harry said leading her over to a small stand.  
  
Hermione took one of the books and went to the counter and paid for it and then the two of them left the store.  
  
"So where's Ron and his family?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George and Ginny are in Gambol and Japes, I'm not sure where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are though," he replied as Hermione followed him through the crowds of people.  
  
They went down the stone steps and into Gambol and Japes. Hermione immediately spotted the Weasleys, their bright hair made them stand out in any crowd. They walked over and everyone exchange hellos. Hermione felt so happy to see them all again. After a few minutes of talking to Ginny and the twins Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to break away. They left the store and walked into the street.  
  
The talked busily, eager to catch up on what they'd all been up to. Hermione told them more about her holiday, she still didn't have the courage to mention Draco, but they asked about him of course. Hermione dodged those questions as much as she could, saying she didn't really see him around very much. She really hated lying to them but it was so hard to tell them, she didn't know how to do it.  
  
The trio went and got a bite to eat as they continued talking about the coming year at Hogwarts and what to expect. Hermione was just hoping it would be a normal year, without any threat to the school or any of its students. She knew this was quite impossible, but she could dream couldn't she?  
  
When they finished their food they went back out onto the street. But almost immediately Hermione ran into someone knocking them down.  
  
Draco.  
  
He stood up glaring at the three of them.  
  
"Get out of my way, you filthy Mudblood," he muttered and walked away leaving Hermione shocked and confused.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you who are wondering, this isn't going to be a spoiler for the 5th book because I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't read it yet. Also I hope you don't mind how fast I skipped from the island to going back to Hogwarts. I just didn't want to drag it on forever coz it would probably get pretty boring. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well I'm meant to be doing homework but I can't be bothered and this is a lot more interesting. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
So many things were running through her head. Why did he have to act that way? He could have just left, but instead he insulted her. She reasoned with herself, he probably hasn't told anyone yet either and he has his reputation to withhold. it didn't make her feel much better but it was something.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called making her jump, "What's wrong? It's not Malfoy is it? Really, just don't listen to him, he's not worth it,"  
  
Hermione came back to her senses. She had to keep her feelings hidden.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied quietly, "Just fine,"  
  
Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice how distracted she still was as they continued on down the street. She just couldn't get that horrible feeling to go away. He'd been different. He hadn't even shown a slight sign that he remembered anything happening between them. This made her even more reluctant to say anything to Harry and Ron.  
  
Later on the three of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they were all staying that night.  
  
Inside they found Hermione's parents with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione with a warm hug.  
  
"It's so wonderful to see you again dear," she said.  
  
"It's great to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied.  
  
Slowly everyone showed up and they went to have dinner. Hermione was finally able to forget her problems for a while as they ate dinner. It felt so good to see everyone again and she was eager to find out what they had all been doing over the summer. As the evening wore on Hermione began to feel a bit tired.  
  
Her parents were deep in conversation with the Weasleys, so she just asked them for the key to their room and went up by herself. Harry and Ron followed her up and dropped her off on the way to their own rooms.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," they both said.  
  
"Goodnight boys," she replied.  
  
She wanted to get good nights sleep, knowing that the next day would probably be quite energetic, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, Draco floated into her mind.  
  
Her stomach turned at the memory of their encounter earlier that day. She hoped he was just acting and that she'd get a better chance to talk to him back at school. Maybe they didn't have to be together, but if they could at least be friends, well that would be good.  
  
Hermione thought back to just over a week ago when she was on her vacation. He'd been so nice to her then. Had it all just been an act? She hoped not, she'd liked that side of him and she wanted to see it again.  
  
Eventually she drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was really short but I want to get them back to Hogwarts. A lot more can happen once I get them back there. Well I hope you're still enjoying this. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know the last chapter was a bit short; this one will probably be a bit longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just writing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hermione awoke not in the best of moods the next morning. She'd had a terrible nights sleep. She packed up her things and went to find her family and friends. They were in the dining room eating breakfast. She quietly joined them.  
  
After breakfast, once everyone was organized, they headed back out of Diagon Alley and into London to go to Platform 9 ¾. It was only a short distance so they walked there in a big group.  
  
"Is everything okay Hermione?" asked Ron, a hint of concern on his face.  
  
Hermione gave him a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm fine Ron, I just didn't sleep very well," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Maybe you can rest on the train," he said.  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
When they reached the station, she turned to say goodbye to her parents, who weren't coming onto the platform. She hugged them both tightly.  
  
"We love you, be good," said her mother.  
  
"Have fun," said her dad.  
  
"I will, and I promise I'll write to let you know whether I'm coming home for the holidays," she said.  
  
After one more hug she turned and followed the Weasleys up onto Platform 9. It wasn't too crowded and they had no trouble getting onto Platform 9 ¾.  
  
The platform was crowded with students as always.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's get on the train so we can get a good seat," said Harry grabbing her arm. They walked down the platform and into the train. It didn't take them long to find an empty compartment to sit in. Ron had joined them by this point having pried himself away from his mother.  
  
"I thought she'd never let me go," he said, "She kept telling me to stay out of trouble, It's not like we go looking for trouble it just seems to find us!" he said exasperated.  
  
"Calm down Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry," he replied taking in a deep breath, "It's just I want to have a normal year this year, no distractions,"  
  
Hermione was glad to finally see her friends settling down and not going off looking for trouble. She wanted a nice normal year as well.  
  
The train left the platform and they settled in for the ride. It felt good to be going back to Hogwarts. Hermione could hardly wait to go back to her classes and do some work. Harry was looking forward to getting back to Quidditch training, as he'd been unable to train over the holidays because his aunt and uncle kept his broomstick locked up underneath the stairs.  
  
Hermione felt herself begin to drift to sleep but suddenly the doors of their compartment opened, with a loud jolt, and in stepped Draco and his two dopey sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well look at this, the Scooby gang reunion," Malfoy drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and go away Malfoy," Harry said, "You're not welcome here,"  
  
Hermione looked at the ground. She couldn't look at him, anything but him. She felt ashamed that she thought he could change. She'd been so wrong and she felt like she'd betrayed her friends.  
  
"Ah and sweet little Granger," Malfoy continued, "We did have some fun on our holidays didn't we?"  
  
"Go away!" Ron sneered becoming angry by Malfoy's presence.  
  
"Look, just because Hermione wasn't kissing you on her holidays, it's no need to be rude to me," Malfoy snapped back, a cruel smile playing on his lips.  
  
Ron went to reply and then realized what Malfoy had said.  
  
"What?" he said stunned.  
  
"Didn't Hermione tell you? Me and her are an item now," Draco said.  
  
Harry and Ron both stared at her in shock.  
  
"Please Hermione, tell us he's lying," Harry said quietly.  
  
Finally when she had the courage to speak she said coldly,  
  
"I'd never be with you Malfoy, not if my life depended on it,"  
  
And then with that as tears threatened to spill over, Hermione rushed out of the room, past Harry and Ron, and Malfoy, and locked herself in the bathroom for the rest of the trip.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please Review and let me no what you think. ( 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying this story. If you have any ideas or comments please review. Also thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just doing this for fun. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When the train pulled up to Hogwarts, Hermione got out of the train. She couldn't see Harry or Ron anywhere. She figured they wouldn't want to talk to her anyway. Thankfully she hadn't seen Draco anywhere either. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.  
  
She's spent the whole time in the bathroom crying. Not just because of Draco either. Because her two best friends probably hated her now because she'd lied to them. How could I have been so stupid she asked herself over and over? But she hated herself even more because somewhere deep down she still hoped Draco would be the same person he was at the beach. She wished she could tell someone about it but no one would ever understand. She felt alone.  
  
Hermione walked down the platform in a daze and collided with someone.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry," said Ginny Weasley, "Are you okay?" she asked noticing the red marks around Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. well actually. no it doesn't matter," Hermione fumbled her words.  
  
"Do you need to talk?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm. maybe later," Hermione said softly.  
  
Ginny didn't really know Draco because she was a year younger and Hermione thought maybe she'd be able to explain things to her. True she did know some of the horrible things the Malfoy's had done but she'd understand better than Harry or Ron.  
  
There were carriages waiting to take the students to the castle and Hermione hopped in one with Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti and two other girls in Ravenclaw whom she didn't know. When she was getting in she had the feeling she was being watched but when she turned to look there was so many people she didn't know where to look.  
  
Hermione tuned out to the conversation the girls had started around her and looked at the scenery on the way to the castle. All the beautiful green fields and tall trees. She could see the Forbidden Forest looming in the distance. Hermione was always happy to be back here. Even now with all the distractions in her life, she still felt good to be back.  
  
Once they reached the castle, they got out of the carriages and went inside the castle to the Great Hall where they took their seats at their tables. Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry. He gave her a concerned look, which she pretended not to notice. She didn't want to answer questions right then. Ron, who was on the other side of Harry, didn't even look at her when she sat down. He completely ignored her. That hurt a lot, but what did she expect? Harry and Ron to say well done? She knew that would never happen. She understood why they were angry; she just hoped it wouldn't last.  
  
They had the usual speech by Dumbledor, and then the first years were sorted into their houses. Then the tables were filled with large amounts of food and everyone began to eat.  
  
Ron still wouldn't say anything but after a few minutes of silence Harry said calmly,  
  
"I don't understand what happened on your vacation Hermione, but I just want to know, is there anything going on between you and Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione was happy that Harry could at least be civil to her and she owed him that back.  
  
"No, Harry. There's nothing between me and Malfoy. I thought maybe.um. I'm sorry Harry I just don't think you'd understand, I want to explain but I can't. I just can't, I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.  
  
Then Ron started,  
  
"See that's the thing Hermione, we're meant to be your best friends but you've kept secrets from us, and you've been sneaking around with that slimy git Malfoy!"  
  
"I haven't been sneaking around with him! Look, I'm sorry. That's all I can say right now," Hermione said.  
  
"Well that's not enough," said Ron coldly and turned away from them and started a conversation with Seamus.  
  
"Harry? I really am sorry," Hermione said lamely.  
  
"I know," he said, "It's hard for me to understand why you can't trust us but you're my best friend and." he took a breath, "I trust you, Hermione. Please just be careful whatever you do,"  
  
"I will. Thank you so much Harry, do you think you could talk to Ron?" she asked.  
  
"He'll come around eventually," he replied.  
  
They continued eating until they were full and sleepy.  
  
"Well I might go up to bed," said Hermione.  
  
"G'night," replied Harry, "See you tomorrow,"  
  
Hermione walked out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall and began walking up the stairs but she didn't get far up when sitting in the middle of the staircase blocking her way was Draco..  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! Lol. I'll update soon so you don't have to wait too long to find out what Draco has to say to her. Please Review! 


End file.
